Radio-controlled, miniature vehicles are well known as amusement and competition devices. Such vehicles have miniature internal combustion engines. The miniature internal combustion engine requires accessories, such as fuel and tools and spare parts for maintenance. Such tools include, but are not limited to a screw driver, plug wrench, glow plug igniter, electric vehicle starter and engine stopper. Needed spare parts include, but are not limited to glow plugs.
Although the fuel container, spare parts and tools are not large in size, storage can be a problem because of the small and delicate nature of the items. Because of the smaller size of this type of vehicle, an appropriate storage container that organizes and securely stores accessories, while keeping the accessories readily available to the user can be very useful.
Such a tool kit must hold the tools securely, yet have them readily accessible and yet permit easy transportation of both the kit and the equipment therein. Such requirements work against each other. It is very desirable to maximize all advantages, while minimizing the disadvantages.